All Hallow's Eve
by wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: Sucy has a plan to scare Luna Nova for Halloween. Akko agrees to help out. Little do they know, their prank is about to turn very real and Diana will be stuck cleaning up their mess. Part one of the seasonal Diakko adventures.
1. Chapter 1

All Hallow's Eve

Chapter One: A Scary Prank Goes a Long Way

 **person: It's only September. It's too early for Halloween**

 **me: *sips on a pumpkin spice latte while aggressively listening to This is Halloween remixes in my skeleton costume as I write Halloween themed fanfics* Okay, sure.**

 _Sucy has a plan to scare Luna Nova for Halloween. Akko agrees to help out. Little do they know, their prank is about to turn very real and Diana will be stuck cleaning up their mess. Part one of the seasonal Diakko adventures._

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Lotte started timorously, fidgeting with her hands as she looked on at her scheming friends and roommates with a worried look.

"I'll be fine!" Akko assured. "It's just a fun harmless little prank! Just a scare to get everyone into the mood of Halloween!"

"You mean All Hallow's Eve. Halloween is just something that non-magical folk celebrate," Lotte pointed out. "All Hallow's Eve isn't about scaring folks and trying to see who gets the most candy. It's about honoring the spirits who have passed onto the next realm."

"That's what we have the day of the dead for," Akko said. "It's one of Sucy's favorite holidays, so I would know."

"Yes, but All Hallow's Eve is the start of that," Lotte pushed up her round rimmed glasses as she continued talking. "And it would be disrespectful to do something so childish and riotous on such an honorable day, especially what you have planned! Witches who misbehave on this day get snatched up by a horrendous monster!"

Sucy rolled her eye at this while Akko softly eeped, "a monster?"

"It's just a little fun. We won't do it during the ceremony just before it," Sucy appeased, lifting up the mask that Akko had painted beforehand. It was a white mask with red stripes broadly across it, with scary eyes and sharp broken pieces of wood sticking out of the open mouth that acted as the teeth.

It was a great source of pride for Akko who had spent laborious hours making this mask and the rest of the costume that went with it. It was essentially the mask on a backdrop of a clothed figure all in black dreary garbs. Sucy had spent the rest of the time gathering the props needed to make the monster more believable. Things like frogs, spiders, fish eyes, and cobwebs, would be strung around to announce the monster's appearance.

"Oh, I don't know," Lotte worried. "Akko already got into a lot of trouble this week just for her silly pumpkin trick, does she really need more trouble?"

Akko had worn a jack o' lantern head to class in the early spirit of Halloween. She had carved the face out herself and even planted candles on top of the pumpkin head but she'd gotten in too much trouble for it, as the professor's said it was very rude and disrespectful to the spirit of the great Pumpkin King, whoever that was, to imitate his image. They had been learning about him in history class but Akko hadn't been paying attention, head filled up with thoughts of how much sugar she could collect from this year's trick or treating. Of course that delusion had been ruined when it turned out that witches didn't go trick or treating and that Halloween was just an appropriation of their culture by non magical beings. Whatever that was supposed to mean.

"We won't get caught," Sucy assured with a shark toothed smile. "Besides, I've been looking forward to this for a while. It's time to give Diana and her friends a good scare for the trouble she's given us and especially Akko."

"So this is about revenge?" Lotte squeaked out.

"Yea, why do we have to come after Diana specifically, I thought this was about fun," Akko paused, because she hadn't been privy to this when Sucy had approached her about the idea to first do this sort of wide scale prank to get everyone into the Halloween spirit.

Sucy shrugged. "I thought you might want to Akko, given all the trouble she's gotten you into."

Akko waved her hands around frantically. "That's fine. It's nice you'd wanna help me out, but I don't think scaring Diana will help with anything. It might just make things worse between us." Recently Akko and Diana had come to an impasse. With school work increasing, both girls were too busy for their usual behaviors. Akko had cut back on the shenanigans, Diana was too busy to snoop around everywhere and thus their paths rarely crossed. They weren't exactly friends but they weren't exactly at each other's throats anymore either.

And on this sort of neutral ground they were on, Akko found it hard to remember why she and Diana didn't get along so well. It's not like Akko didn't try to be nice and friendly to Diana. Diana was just...a hard person to reach. But Akko wouldn't stop trying. She was certain there was a way that they could become friends somehow.

"Suit yourself." Sucy jumped off her bed and tossed Akko the mask. "You ready? The festival is going to start at six pm today and we need to start early if we don't want to interfere with it. Lotte, are you going to help?"

"Sure," she wrung her wrists worriedly. "If only to make sure you guys don't get into trouble. Deep trouble," she corrected when she realized just who it was she was talking about.

"Good," Sucy smiled her shark toothed smile again.

"How come I have to be the monster?" Akko asked as she pulled the mask on. It was hot and stinky inside it.

"Because your magic isn't the best and we need good magic to pull this off," Sucy said as she gathered up some pots containing the other props and shoved half of them into Lotte's hands. The shorter girl tried hard not to grimace at the collection of beasts there. "We're going to have smoke and fog and scary explosions to announce your arrival."

"Amanda's also helping out," Sucy added as they left the dorm room in a single file.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lotte said in a small voice. "She's very...rambunctious and she might take the prank too far."

"We need someone that can fly so the prank is a complete success." Sucy was already imagining Amanda flying around and raining down frogs and spiders onto unsuspecting Luna Nova students.

"This keeps sounding more and more like a bad idea with each thing you add," Lotte commented and sighed heavily. "But, I'll still end up doing it no matter what because you're my friends."

"That's the spirit!" Akko exclaimed. "Besides, what can go wrong with a simple harmless prank?"

Lotte gave her a knowing look.

* * *

"Okay, so _that_ can go wrong," Akko said with a little broken laugh as she stood in the middle of the hallway of Luna Nova, with Lotte, Amanda, and Sucy by her side. A hallway, that was currently filled with screaming girls all running in the other direction. A hallway, where at the end was a ginormous monster with billowing robes and a white and red paint streaked face. It's hair stood out funnily straight up while razor sharp teeth filled it's gaping mouth.

"Come back little girlies," it bellowed as clawed hands raked across the walls as it tried to make its way through the tight arched entrance way it had gotten stuck in.

All three girls stood there, wide mouthed, wondering just what the heck they had gotten into. Sucy was smiling and knowing exactly what they had gotten into.

"What is that? How did it get here?" Amanda asked, hovering over the ground on her broom. They had been just having fun, Amanda throwing frog legs down on unsuspecting girls before Akko popped out of corners and screamed at them. Lotte had merely held the pots containing the props, shaking her head in disappointment while Sucy did her own thing off to the side. Twice they had escaped Diana's notice, the girl trying to hunt them down for their annoying behavior. She was busy with helping set up the festival and luckily for them, she couldn't spare too much time chasing them down. And now, this giant monster was here, looking highly pissed off.

"That's one of the most evil and vile spirits of All Hallow's Eve. No one celebrates it because it's so evil!" Lotte fretted. She cast a quick look at Akko's askew mask, grabbing it roughly in her hands. The band, still attached on Akko's head, dragged her closer to Lotte as the smaller girl studied the mask.

"That's the evil spirit painted on it! I must have not noticed before because you did such a bad painting job Akko!"

"Hey!" Akko pouted. "It's not that bad." She had worked long and hard on that costume. "And I've never heard of this guy before. I thought it was just some guy Sucy made up."

Lotte had a sneaking suspicion that Sucy had something more planned than just a simple prank. And given the way she was smiling, it was confirmed.

"Sucy! You made Akko draw that mask on purpose didn't you?" Lotte snapped the mask back harshly and it hit Akko in the face. She stumbled backwards from the motion and tried to pry the mask off of her face but failed to do so, it somehow stuck on her. While she struggled Lotte and Sucy went at it. "And this whole prank- yes, how could I have not seen this before. The frog legs, the spiders, the scaring of the witches, this was all a part of a disrespect for Yardin, the ghost that comes and punishes misbehaving witches on All Hallow's Eve who don't respect the spirits! He's notorious!"

Lotte had heard stories of him as a child but thought they were just stories. _"Be nice and respectful and quiet," her parents would warn, "or Yardin, the protector of the lost souls will eat you up."_ She thought it was something they said to make sure she wasn't loud or running around the house and to this day she would remind others of him, but only because it was something she was used to hearing and having said not because she completely believed it. She should have known better. A shiver ran down her back. "And you even had Akko paint his face in such a crude manner! He's really going to eat us!"

"Yea, notorious," Sucy blinked at him as he snarled and got closer towards them. They were the only ones in the hallway now. She pulled out a pen and pad so he could sign it for her. "I didn't think he was actually real! Kinda cool!" She hadn't planned on summoning him but hey, if he showed up then all the better scares for the school on Halloween. Unfortunately no one else seemed to be too happy by his appearance.

"No, not cool," Lotte countered, grabbing Sucy by the shoulder. "We need to leave and get the professors help."

"No way," Amanda shook her head fervently. "We're only gonna get into more trouble. We should deal with this ourselves."

"What is going on here?" a loud voice demanded behind them and they turned to see that it was Diana along with Barbara and Hannah who had arrived.

"So much for not getting in trouble," Akko sighed out, finally pulling the mask free.

"I-is that-?" Hannah started in shock, craning her head up at the creature still struggling to get out.

"That is Yardin, the protector of the lost souls," Diana filled in, looking cool even under all this pressure. "He comes to punish witches who do not have respect for the dead."

"Yea, we know that. How do we stop him?" Akko cut in.

"We need to do a ritual. And by we I mean me. You have done enough damage as it is. Report back to the headmistress and tell her what you've done," Diana's voice was steely and Akko gulped. So much for not being rude to her.

"Hold up here, we can soooo help out with this. We brought the issue here, so we might as well fix it," Amanda added, swiveling her broom to face Diana and her friends.

"I don't think so-" at that moment there was a tremendous roar and Yardin finally broke free, taking down the arch way with him.

"Run!" Amanda screeched out and took off on her broom while the girls took to their feet.

"I'm going to eat you up!" snarled Yardin. "One by one while you watch!"

"AHHHHH! What do we do Diana?" Akko cried out.

"Everyone, we need to make a plan and act now!" Diana announced as they tore down the halls.

"Okay, than what's the plan?" Amanda shouted back.

Diana hated having to think on the run, but she didn't have any other option. She needed to come up with something and fast. She didn't want to endanger the other students of Luna Nova's lives so she had to lead Yardin somewhere away from them where she could carry out the ritual.

"Amanda and Lotte, use Amanda's broom and steer Yardin away somewhere from the school."

"Got it!" both girls intoned, Amanda reaching out a hand for Lotte to grab onto. The smaller girl hopped onto the broom and they veered off to the right.

"Hey, big ugly, come after us!" Amanda stuck out her tongue, infuriating the beast more.

"I will crush you for your insolence!" He raced after them.

"Akko and Sucy, go alert the teachers of what has happened. They need to keep the students safe just in case. Hannah, Barbara-"

"No way!" Akko cut in. "I want to help with the ritual. I'm not going to just sit by and do nothing."

"You've already done enough damage as it is, so sit this one out." Diana and her friends raced off somewhere, splitting away from Sucy and Akko.

"That's not fair." Akko pouted. It was solely her fault this had happened. It had been a team effort that had brought Yardin here and it would take a team effort to send him back.

Sucy flashed a mischievous smile. "Since when do we listen to Diana?"

"You're right!" Akko fist pumped, now motivated. "Let's do our own ritual if Diana won't let us join hers." With that the two of them ran off to the library to do some quick research.


	2. Chapter 2

**All Hallow's Eve**

 **Chapter Two: Disaster Strikes**

The door to the library slammed loudly closed once it had admitted two girls safe passage inside. One very harried looking, and the other cool as a cucumber.

"Hurry hurry, hurry," Akko muttered out loudly. "Where can we find a book about Yardin?" She ran up and down the aisles, scanning the names on the book spines, flapping her arms up and down haplessly while Sucy watched her progress with one wide eye.

"Sucy! Help!" Akko pleaded and sighing, Sucy lifted her wand and uttered a locating spell. "Findus bookarum Yardinus."

A book surrounded in glowing blue magic floated down to them and Akko stopped her frantic running to grasp onto it. She made way to a table and slammed the book down, flipping through pages frantically.

"Ritual...ritual...ritual...where is the ritual...ah hah!" She pierced the page with her pointer finger sharply. "To send Yardin packing back to his realm, one must perform the highest form of respect for witches in the form of the greatest witch story ever!" Akko nodded proudly at herself for her researching skills before it slowly dawned on her she had no idea what the greatest witch story ever was.

"Sucy!" she called out once more, and the witch, rolling her eye, cast another spell to find the correct book.

"Thank you," Akko grabbed the book and began to read it hurriedly. "The greatest witch story ever is the tale of two witches. One who was of low birth and who had worked long and hard to gain her magic, and the other of high birth whose magic flowed naturally in her veins and who took it for granted. Both used to be mortal enemies and spent many decades fighting each other, all their energies focused on taking the other down. They had different opinions and saw the world in different ways, and had a rivalry among each other to see who was the best.

"Along the way many others were hurt by their squabbles and these two witches soon found themselves to be friendless because everyone was sick and tired of them, until one day a foe arises that threatened both of them. They put aside old grudges for the sake of working against this common enemy and along the way they discovered they actually had many similarities. Once the enemy was defeated, they found they wanted to remain friends, and so did. By working their magics together they were able to do good and soon many came to love and revere them and come to them for help. Together these witches were able to change other witches lives for the better." Akko concluded the summary there. "Aww, what a cute ending." She clasped the book closed. "And it kinda sounds like a Romeo and Juliet story, but without all the romance, and killing. Like the platonic version." She strode over to Sucy who hadn't moved an inch.

"So, in other words, to send Yardin packing, we need to put on a play!" Akko loved plays. Tucking the book under her arm, which had the entirety of the tale held in it, she raced onward to eagerly perform the show even though she didn't know how she would do it, Sucy at her heel.

"Now we just have to find Yardin and draw him near to us."

"Shouldn't we worry about setting up the ritual properly first?" Sucy poised.

"Semantics," Akko waved her hand dismissively. "We can worry about that when it's time."

"Well, it _is_ time," Sucy pointed out but Akko ignored her, running even faster ahead. Sucy suddenly regretted trying to do this ritual with Akko. Maybe they should have left it in Diana's capable hands? But the small sensible part of Sucy died out as quickly as it appeared. Nah, where would be the fun in that. Her lips spread easily in a devious grin.

* * *

"Hurry, he's gaining on us," Lotte fretted as Amanda maneuvered the broom this way and that through the woods and over the trees as Yardin howled and ran after them.

"I'm trying but this broom can only go so fast when there's two people on it," Amanda replied, a bead of sweat coming down her brow. How much more time did Diana need? Could Amanda lead him back already to the ritual?

There was a shout from down below next to the forest line and who else could be there but Akko and Sucy. Akko had magically amplified her voice and was shouting to attract the monsters attention. "Hey, big and ugly, come here. We got a little treat for you!"

"Oh no, what are they doing?" Lotte gasped, horrified for her friends sake. Yardin swiveled around, more in the mood to chase down humans who couldn't fly away from his grasp. Trees went crashing as he plowed through them to get to Akko.

"Damn it Akko! Is she trying to get eaten?"

Amanda pressed down on the broom's handle and followed after Yardin who was following Akko and Sucy to some decrepit building.

The two earth bound girls raced to the entrance and made it in before Yardin could snatch them up, the monster howling in anger. "Come out here rude little girlies!"

He shoved his head in to try to bite them but they were already too deep inside.

"How are we going to get in?" Lotte asked because the only entrance was blocked.

"Don't worry, I got this." Amanda led the broom to circle around the stillo shaped building and found an old knocked in window. Inside she and Lotte could hear the sound of many arguing voices.

"Akko, I told you to stay out of this!" Diana hissed, frustrated. "You interrupted the ritual!"

"You weren't even doing anything," Akko pointed out, "beside marking up the floor."

Amanda and Lotte dismounted their broom and went inside the chamber where the others were. Diana and her close friends were standing in the middle of a red circle filled with shapes and such. A book was propped in the middle with two lit candles on the sides.

"Well, I-I was getting started on it!" Diana sputtered. "And now he's here and I'm not at all ready!" She waved a hand at Yardin who was clacking his teeth hungrily and still trying to force his way through the entrance.

"That's fine, because you need my help to do this anyways!" Akko pointed out. "We need to throw on a play for Yardin." She held out the book she had found. "We have to show him the greatest witch story ever told!"

"Did you even bother to read what the rest of the steps of the ritual were or did you just see this one clue and think that was it?" Diana fumed and Hannah and Barbara behind her nodded their head in mutual support.

"There's more to it than just that. And it's not a play, but a reading," Hannah filled in.

Akko's enthusiasm wilted at this. "I was only trying to be helpful."

"You can be helpful by not helping," Diana shot back and Amanda crossed her arms over her chest, not at all liking how rude the blonde was being right now to Akko. "Akko was only trying to do good because she cares about us and wouldn't want to step back and do nothing while we do something," she defended. "So lay off of her and get on with the ritual if you have one."

Diana sniffed at this, but didn't say anything more disparaging to Akko. "Very well, I will. But all of you need to be quiet."

Akko mimed zipping her lips and throwing away the key before she sat down cross legged as did Sucy, Amanda and Lotte on the cold floor. Hannah and Barbara sat in the circle with Diana, holding hands and closing their eyes as the blonde took a deep breath and situated herself behind the open book, one that held the original manuscript to the tale unlike Akko's shortened version.

In order to banish Yardin Diana would have to read the whole tale without stumbling over her words (and this was like a 294 page book) before apologizing to Yardin with offerings of cake and tea, both which she had stashed into her bag. Clearing her throat, she flipped open to the first page.

"Yardin, we seek to appease your anger by offering up the greatest witch story ever."

As if under a spell, Yardin calmed down, no longer seething and spitting but sitting down and tilting his head to listen. Seeing she had his attention, Diana began.

"Once not so long ago, there were two witches by the name of Dina and Acco. They were constantly at odds with each other..."

Diana's voice was beautiful as she read. Words clear and cut and tone of voice not boring. But even she couldn't keep the story from dulling Akko. It was so long and detailed and reminded Akko too much of being in a lecture. Her head began to droop and her eyes flutter when Diana got into the part about Dina's family traditions of cleaning silver spoons on holiday's. Was that even necessary in the story? Where was the action? The summary had sounded more exciting than this.

Despite all her efforts to stay awake, Akko ultimately failed, light snores coming from her mouth. She was nudged awake a second later by Amanda none too gently but it was too late.

"You dare slumber during the telling of the best witch story ever?" Yardin yowled, rising to his feet. "I will ruin you for that! I will teach you respect!" He began to swirl, winds rapidly rising around him.

"What's going on? Did we send him away?" Lotte asked, holding onto her glasses before they could be flung away.

"No, we've only pissed him off more!" Diana exclaimed over the loud roaring of the wind. The candles went out, and she lost her page in the book as pages fluttered loose. "We need to leave, now!" But before anyone could so much as move a toe, Yardin shrunk into his spirit form and cannon balled right into the room, straight at Akko.

She didn't even get a chance to scream before his spirit over took her and she collapsed to the floor, spent.

The winds calmed down and Lotte and Sucy rushed to Akko's side, checking to see if she was still breathing. She was but lightly.

"Is she...is she going to be okay?" Lotte asked uncertainly, looking to Diana for an answer. But the blonde didn't have one for the first time in a while. "I don't know. His spirit went into her..." she trailed off, moving back when she saw Akko's eyes flash open, a glowing red. "Lotte, Sucy, move back now!"

The two girls did so, watching as Akko got up, lips sneering. "You girls seem to think this holiday is a joke. Well, I believe I must teach you a lesson about it, one you will never forget." Her voice was deep and not her own. Yardin was in her body, controlling it, and as they watched with frightened eyes, he morphed. Akko grew taller, her body stretching unnaturally, spikes protruding from her shoulders.

"Oh no, Akko," Lotte gasped in worry and shook. What was happening to her friend?

Sucy merely shook her head. She knew something like this would happen. Never could they have a simple misadventure- no, it always had to get complicated.

"You give her body back, you monster!" Amanda shook her fist at it, but Diana pulled her back roughly.

"Stop that, don't fight her! That's not the plan."

"Then what's the plan?"

Diana took one look at the possessed girl and a single plan came to mind.

"Run!"

And on Diana's word they did, rocketing out of there as Yardin chased them once more, howls on Akko's lips.

 **A/N: Next up, a way to finally salvage the situation with some Diakko interactions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All Hallow's Eve**

 **Chapter Three: A Trap and A Plan**

Running, while a great plan in avoiding Yardin's wrath, was fruitless in the long run because they still had an evil spirit after them and no way to save Akko.

"I think we need to strategize," Diana whispered as she and Lotte hid behind a desk while Yardin passed by that classroom, in search of them. The girls had split up so as to make it harder for him to find them but they were rapidly running out of stamina and hiding places.

"What do you suggest we do?" Lotte whispered back.

"We have to trap Akko and then we can think more freely on how to save her."

"That sounds good. And I have just the idea on how to lure Akko into our trap." If what Lotte suspected to be true, than there would be enough of Akko's consciousness left to make her plan work.

Diana nodded her head soundly. "Let's split up then. I'll find Constanze and ask her to build us the trap, and you can handle the actual process on getting Akko into it."

Lotte too, nodded her head, determination blazing in her eyes. She would save her friend Akko. Quietly they went their own ways.

* * *

Trapping Akko had been easier done than thought. Lotte had convinced Jasminka to give up some of her food and laying a trail of it, they baited Akko into Constanze's trap, one she had constructed in a mere half hour upon Diana's request. And now they had a snarling Akko with pie crumbs on her cheeks as she struggled to free herself, Yardin upset at his capture. The chains rattled around the body but he was bound tight.

They had made sure to trap Akko in the basement of Luna Nova so no one could interfere with their affairs or get hurt unintentionally. And now, they were reading up ways to save Akko, thick books spread in front of them.

"Ugh, this is so frustrating," Amanda huffed out. "Why can't they have like a sparknotes version of all these old ass books."

"Take that energy that you're using on complaining and channel it into actually being useful," Diana chided and Amanda threw her a dark look.

"And we have to hurry," Sucy commented from where she was standing by Akko, poking her in the cheek to infuriate Yardin even more. "The spirit is starting to tear her body apart." Already there were red marks on Akko's cheeks and hands, marking the degradation of her flesh. The spirit was never meant to be housed this long in a human body.

"Shit," Amanda cursed under her breath and every girl there began to read even faster, Constanze even ordering her little robot helpers to scan the pages quickly too in hopes it would help them.

It was Diana who finally found the answer, standing up and clearing her throat to read it.

"What we need to free Akko is a pure maiden's kiss," Diana announced, reading verbatim.

"Why that?" Amanda inquired.

"Most evil magic can be vanquished by love or affection. Since evil magic is dark and love magic is good, both opposing forces that can destroy each other, it makes sense," Diana explained and one by one the girls nodded their heads in understanding. Diana was the expert here.

"So then whose going to do it? Whose going to kiss Akko to free her?" Lotte asked and suddenly everyone grew quiet in contemplation, only Akko's strained grunts filling the air as she struggled against her constraints.

"Where can we even get someone on such short demand?" Hannah poised and it was all a question they had been thinking along with an answer no one wanted to say.

Being the brave one, Diana sighed out and just said, "one of us has to do it. And feasibly, we are all unkissed and pure, with the exception of Amanda," at this Amanda let out an offended scoff, "so it should be no issue. It merely is up for debate as to who should do it. So who will?" Diana arched a brow and looked around the circle expectantly.

After a moment of silence, Amanda jerked a thumb to her chest. None of the girls here had kissed anyone, so it would be up to her to be the brave one. "I'll do it-"

"I already said no!"

"Contrary to what you may think of me and how I look, I actually haven't had my first kiss yet." Amanda flushed as she said this. She had a reputation to uphold but to her Akko's well being was more important than that right now.

"Lies! I heard you made out with Delia from the red team during lunch break," Barbara accused.

"And I heard it was Tammy from blue team a week ago!" Hannah added.

"And the week before that-"

"I spread those rumors myself so I sound cooler, okay," Amanda admitted, shame faced and in a small voice. "They're not true."

"So you're nothing but a big phony," Barbara stated in conclusion.

Amanda was rearing to make a comeback, mouth open wide, features drawn close in anger.

"Enough," Diana cut in as Akko's chains groaned, almost coming loose. "Time is of the essence, we don't have leisure to fight like little girls." They immediately settled down at her words. Diana perused the girls there, all fidgeting under her scrutiny. It seemed it would be up to her to select someone. "Lotte, you're _too_ innocent. You don't have to do this-"

"But I want to, Akko is my friend!" Lotte piped up, flushing. Even if this would be mortifying, she would do it for Akko.

"Why don't you do it?" Sucy suggested, mind working deviously at this perfect opportunity.

"M-me?" Diana stuttered as Sucy winked over at Amanda. Suddenly the red head knew what was going on. It was something they'd discussed together but hadn't had the chance to prove the theory until now. They, along with all the other girls, except for Akko and Diana's lapdogs, had this sort of head canon floating around that Diana only pretended to hate Akko and went out of her way to bother Akko so they could interact under the cover of disciplinary measures.

"Yea, why don't you do it. You suggested the idea," Amanda prompted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Quickly catching on, Constanze and Jasminka nodded their heads in support.

Lotte was a bit slower to catch up and so she didn't say anything until she understood the situation.

"And you are pure, the very symbol of purity after all! Not to mention a Cavendish! That means you rise to any occasion and save the day," Sucy added. "Don't tell me monsters and magics don't frighten you but a kiss does?"

"I...uh, I mean-" Diana began to grow flushed and flustered. This was not at all how she thought this would turn out. She turned to her friends who merely shrugged. "They are right, you are a Cavendish. If anyone can do things right, it's you," Hannah nodded her head.

"You need to save Akko," Barbara added, though disdainfully. "Ugh, I can't believe you have to kiss her though. How embarrassing. Who'd want a kiss with such a loser anyways?"

"She's not a loser!" Amanda defended. "You should be honored to kiss her!"

"You should be honored _Diana's_ gonna kiss her!" Hannah shot back.

"Diana should be honored to kiss _Akko!_ "

"Akko should be honored to be kissed _by_ Diana!"

"I haven't even decided if I'm kissing her," Diana fretted quietly as the shouts began to grow louder, agitating Akko who let out a pained moan. That stopped all the in fighting.

"She won't last long," Lotte commented fearfully. "Yardin's going to tear Akko's body apart! Diana you need to hurry!"

Diana nodded her head. She was feeling dizzy and nervous but with so many people relying on her...she had wanted to save her first kiss for her future boyfriend, but apparently it would not be. And kisses between girls didn't count, right?

She strode over, and with quivering hands, cupped Akko's malformed cheeks. "Here I go..." she breathed, looking into eyes so black night was brighter than them. There was no sign of Akko in them. Was it too late?

"Hurry up!" Amanda prodded. "She doesn't have a lot of time."

"Right," Diana nodded her head and took in a deep breath to steady her nerves. "You better be in there Akko. I will not be wasting my first kiss only for this not to work," she whispered to her and then closing her eyes she leaned in. Time hung suspended as they kissed. It was chaste and Diana didn't know how long to hold it. Should it be a peck? A long smooch?

Her eyes slowly opened when she saw bright glowing magic surround Akko's body. She moved away at this and watched in wonder as Yardin's spirit with a mighty roar vacated Akko's body and floated away back to his realm. Akko hung suspended in the air a couple inches from the ground until the light from her body faded and she collapsed down.

Immediately Lotte and Sucy were by her side, helping her up, freeing her from the trapping chains. "Akko! Are you okay?"

"Ugh, I have this massive headache. And I'm sooo hungry." She felt like she could eat for days. Akko rubbed her head once she could stand up. "What even happened to me?" Everything had kind of been a blur ever since the failed ritual.

"You got possessed by Yardin!" Lotte squeaked out, clasping her hands in worry.

"I did-" but before the brunette could say something more, there was the loud slam of a door opening. In strode in professor Finnelan and headmistress Holbrooke.

Akko gulped. Oh this could not be good.

The two women took once glance around the group and already knew what had happened. "Akko, Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, Constanze and Jasminka-detention!" Finnelan shrilled.

"Now that's something scary for Halloween," Sucy commented as they all groaned out-loud except for Diana and her cronies. The usual suspects were resigned to their fate even though they hadn't intentionally meant to summon the evil spirit when Diana did something that surprised them.

"You shouldn't punish them so harshly professor. I was involved in this scheme as well. Instead of coming to you for help, I decided to try to solve things on my own. I should have known better."

Finnelan humphed and crossed her arms haughtily, deciding.

"There wouldn't be any harm in them not attending detention. After all, the issue was resolved successfully, no one was harmed and it _is_ a holiday. Where is your spirit?" the headmistress said jovially.

"Well...I suppose it's fine. No detention." All the girls internally cheered. "But, I do want an essay about the importance of this holiday and what it means to witches worldwide!" All the girls groaned internally. So much for getting away with trouble. "Now, I want all of you to go and partake in the festival you are missing out on. Hurry, before Yardin comes crawling again."

"Yes professor," they intoned and hurried out, only Diana and her team staying behind to talk with the adults.

"So much for a simple prank," Lotte sighed softly.

"It was kinda fun, minus the Yardin part," Akko wrinkled up her nose. "But I'm sorry for dragging you along on it."

"I'm always up for trouble. It's my middle name!" Amanda jerked back a thumb to herself.

"Is it really, or is that another lie you spread to up your reputation?" Sucy drawled, unimpressed.

Amanda flushed at this. "Hey, we don't talk about that, okay?"

Bickering and laughing they continued onto the festival, the troubles of Yardin already behind them.

 **A/N: I will be putting up a little epilogue for this story so it's not over yet. Additionally, this story is part one of a multi-part fic series about the girls of Luna Nova celebrating other holidays with the main focus being on Diakko. Next up is a Christmas one, which I can hopefully get around to soon-ish.**


	4. Chapter 4

All Hallow's Eve

 **Epilogue**

"Awww, man!" Akko whined, slumping on her desk. She'd been sitting here ever since the festival had ended along with Lotte and Sucy, and attempting to write the essay that Finnelan had decreed was their punishment for getting up to no good on a sacred holiday. "I don't understand why I even have to do this. I don't remember half of what we did wrong!" Akko reached over for a bowl filled with candy. Lotte had surprised both her and Sucy with it, saying she wanted to celebrate their version of the holiday too.

Already it was half empty, wrappers lying around Akko's desk top due to stress eating. She unwrapped the new chocolate bar to help soothe her agitation.

"It's a shame you don't quite recall it all. Things got a bit interesting..." Sucy insinuated, cackling to herself. She had already finished her paper and was feeling bored. So she decided to stir up some trouble.

"W-what do you mean?" Had Akko said something embarrassing? Had she done something rude while being possessed?

"I don't know if we should tell her..." Lotte started, looking worried. "Shouldn't Diana tell her?"

"Diana tell me what?"

"But where would be the fun in that? You know miss prim and proper will never bring this up," Sucy argued.

"Bring what up?"

"She might," Lotte countered. "She might just need time to do so."

"Or she might not. So let's not take the chance."

"Guys, I'm literally right here. Don't ignore me," Akko huffed, miffed they were talking over her.

"Fine, tell her," Lotte sighed, defeated.

"See, when you were possessed the only way to get rid of Yardin in your body was by a pure maiden's kiss," Sucy started, drawing out the tension. "And Diana was the one who kissed you."

Akko's jaw dropped at this, the half eaten piece of chocolate falling out. "She WHAT?!"

"Yup, she kissed you," Sucy nodded her head.

"And I missed it?!" Akko screeched. Had it been soft? Hard? Long? Short? She was so upset she had missed it! This was a game changer. Diana had kissed her to save her life? That had to mean something. Something that Akko had been dwelling on the past month or so. "I'm gonna go talk to her!" she announced and bolted out of the room without another thought.

"Good luck!" Lotte called after Akko because she would need it.

"Good, now that she's gone all the rest of the candy is mine," Sucy cackled to herself, reaching for Akko's abandoned bowl and tearing into it.

"Sucy!" Lotte reprimanded, in disbelief that this was all a ploy to get Akko's candy.

"She won't need it. She already got enough sugar tonight," Sucy made a mimicry of Diana's and Akko's kiss and Lotte flushed, wondering how things would progress now between the two girls.

"I just hope it's not a trick but a treat," Lotte sighed softly and turned back to writing her essay for Finnelan.


End file.
